


Jeonghanstagram

by palmfairy1122



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Idol Verse, Jeonghan-centric ish because it was his birthday and i just can't help myself, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmfairy1122/pseuds/palmfairy1122
Summary: Jeonghan opened his Instagram account to mess with the members and maybe karma (?) just bites a little too bad.(What would Jeonghan's instagram look like?)(In which we knowjust how muchSoonyoung and Jihoon adore Yoon Jeonghan)





	Jeonghanstagram

It's only been a few days since Jeonghan opened his Instagram and he already had over a million followers. Soonyoung couldn't pinpoint exactly how it happened but he guessed it had something to do with the constant photos Jeonghan was posting, some lives here and there, and the videos he kept uploading.

It's the videos, _definitely_.

Jeonghan was too diligent in his new found mission to catch the members in their most unguarded moments, making sure to immortalize them in video and upload them for all the Carats to feast on. Thankfully, none of the videos were too embarrassing to take down, just every day moments of Seventeen that Carats rarely get to see.

 _Still_.

Right now among the members, Jeonghan with a cellphone any time of the day was something to watch out for. Jeonghan without his Instagram account was already someone dangerous, and now his danger level had increased sky-high. It's a new form of Jeonghan-blackmail.

(The members knew Jeonghan wouldn't do anything that would _endanger_ the members in any form, but one can never be too careful with their second eldest. Especially when he would brandish his phone like a weapon, his eyes twinkling with a little threat.)

They were currently resting in a hotel for their tour, and Jeonghan hadn't had any victims today yet. He did take a few videos of the members jumping and playing around in the pool earlier and uploaded it in his story, but nothing much after that. Maybe Jeonghan wanted a slow day today.

Soonyoung's wondering was answered when he received a VLive notification. Clicking it open, it revealed Jeonghan showing off his hotel room to the Carats and welcoming them as if they were his esteemed guests. Soonyoung laughed at his hyung's antics. He was too hard not to love.

Jeonghan went on to talk about his day, answering a few comments every now and then, and Soonyoung settled his phone on the table to jump on his boyfriend on the other bed.

"Soonyoung," Jihoon groaned, pushing the overgrown hamster off himself. "You're not going to watch his live?"

"Jeonghan hyung's voice is soothing," Soonyoung said. "It's fun just listening."

Jihoon hummed in response, and Soonyoung tucked himself under the Jihoon's arm too see what he was scrolling through his phone.

Jeonghan's Instagram. _Of course._

Was there _any_ member of their group who wasn't whipped for their silly eldest?

Jeonghan already had over a hundred uploaded videos and photos. Nevermind that his instagram wasn't as aesthetically pleasing as Vernon's or Minghao's, or as boyfriend as Mingyu's and Joshua's, or as soft as Seungkwan's… His was just… silly. And everything about the members and no traces of his own face. Just like Jeonghan himself. A fun older brother who loved everyone else so much, he couldn't care less about himself.

(Carats had been rolling their eyes, though. Demanding that Jeonghan upload even just one selca _please_ because they wanted to see him, too. Maybe that's what the Vlive was about. That silly angel.)

Jihoon pressed on a video of Joshua from Jeonghan's Instagram to play it, and Joshua was only glaring at his food, playing around with it until he sighed and talked without looking at the camera. "Jeonghan, I know you're taking a video."  
"Shua~ you're adorable!!!" Jeonghan's sing song voice came from behind the camera, not minding the he got found out.  
"I know," Joshua frowned at the screen but he did not look annoyed. "Eat your pears."  
The video was cut there and before it looped, Jihoon scrolled down again.

This one was a video of Seungcheol in the gym. (Did Seungcheol really think it was safe to get Jeonghan anywhere near him? In the gym? With his phone? With his _Instagram_???) Seungcheol was hanging from a bar with his back was facing the camera. He was wearing a black tank top, fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on your perspective), pulling himself up, his back muscles tensing and untensing in the effort. Jeonghan giggled and Seungcheol called out "You're not exercising, are y- YOON JEONGHAN!" Seungcheol jumped from the bar after seeing what Jeonghan was doing from the mirror in front of him, and made a show of stomping towards Jeonghan and the video looped back, cutting Jeonghan's loud laughter.

"Wait, wait. I love watching Chan's!"

Jihoon rolled his eyes as he clicked on the video as per Soonyoung's request, but didn't stop the smile because he loved watching Chan's, too.

They had been drinking and Chan was already far drunk than any of them. Being one of Jeonghan's absolute favorites, Chan had been caught in Jeonghan's videos more often that anyone else, and the never ending " _Dino nugu aegi_ " question still following their youngest. Chan would only always roll his eyes at the camera, and Jeonghan would always whine, complaining that Chan was already a grown man and didn't need his hyung. Chan would frown at him, and say " _I love you_ " albeit a little forced, but Jeonghan would cheer and the video would cut.  
This time, though, with Chan drunk, Jeonghan, of course, took advantage of his inhibitions.  
"Dino _,_ whose baby are you?"  
Chan whined at the camera, "I'm too old to answer that, hyung," he hiccupped.  
"But whose baby are you? Just answer~"  
Chan shook his head and shoulders, his face in a sleepy-drunk smile, still refusing.  
"Dino, whose baby are you?"  
Chan, not wanting to give in to Jeonghan, grabbed to hug the member next to him who happened to be Jihoon minding his own business. Chan had to lean forward to peek at Jihoon's face because he was too drunk to remember who he was sitting with and then he cried in answer "Jihoonie hyung's~!"  
Jihoon tried to push Chan away who began to cuddle him but Chan only pulled him closer. Chan complained that Jeonghan was still babying him even when he was already an adult and was allowed to get drunk and party on his own.  
Jeonghan sighed from the back of the camera and said, "The slander and betrayal," sounding hurt and amused at the same time.

Jeonghan had asked Chan's permission to upload the video (read: guilt-tripped because "You're not even my baby anymore, you don't let me hug, you don't let me do anything, and I never get to take care of you anymore! Just this last one for your hyung, Chan. _Please_?") and the members, of course, never let their maknae live.

Jihoon clicked Soonyoung's video next, reuploaded from Seventeen's own Instagram. Soonyoung was seated in front of a mirror, hands doing a little dance as if practicing alone, and Jeonghan teased him on camera, Soonyoung laughing nervously after. "It's all a concept, hyung," Soonyoung pointed a finger gun at the camera, and Jihoon just laughed at him.

"You look like a hamster."

"You love me."

"I do."

"You think I'm adorable."

"Unfortunately."

"I love you, too."

Soonyoung snatched Jihoon's phone and Jihoon let him, carding his now free fingers on Soonyoung's hair. Soonyoung opened the video of Jihoon after looking for it, and Jihoon groaned but didn't make a move to stop him.

Jihoon was watching a downloaded copy of Infinity War, the video taken from a low angle, obviously hidden from Jihoon.  
"This never hurts any less," Jihoon said, eyes not leaving the screen. "Here, here. It was so unexpected."  
"This is no place to die," came the Black Panther's voice from somewhere in the room, and Jihoon made a whimpering sound, pressing a fist on his chest where his heart is supposed to be.  
"Always, always hurts," Jihoon said, looking emotional and shaking his head. He crossed his arms over his chest, making an X, and said "Wakanda forever," in salute of the Wakandan king who just died.  
Then he noticed the camera and Jeonghan snickering. Jihoon glared at a point above the camera, and Jeonghan was laughing hard again before the video looped.

"You're a nerd," Soonyoung told him.

"You love me."

"I do."

They heard a knock on their door, and Soonyoung recognized Jeonghan's voice from the live talking about how Soonyoung and Jihoon were rooming together.

"Oh _please_ ," Soonyoung muttered as he rushed to the door, Jihoon standing up from his bed.

"Jeonghan hyung!" Soonyoung greeted as he opened the door for Jeonghan who was holding up a phone on a selfie stick and another phone on his other hand. "Hi Carats!" Soonyoung waved at the camera.

"I just wanted the Carats to see you!" Jeonghan said, adjusting the phone to capture Jihoon walking towards them, waving. "You guys sleeping already?"

"Just running through a few things," Jihoon said smoothly. "We'll be sleeping soon."

"A comment says _We want to see Woozi's aegyo_!"

Soonyoung whipped his head back in laughter while Jihoon forced himself to make a heart to the camera.

" _OMO Woozi is so cute, SO SO CUTE ㅠㅠ, Wahh, looks like a fairy, another one please_!!!" Jeonghan ran through a few comments before turning to Jihoon who had a scowl on his face and pushed a cackling Jeonghan out of their room.

"We love you, Carats! Good night!" Soonyoung said helpfully before the door shut in front of them, Jeonghan still laughing out loud saying something about _"This is how the eldest hyung gets treated in this household"_.

"You adore him too much," Soonyoung said, chasing Jihoon to his (their) bed.

"As if you don't," Jihoon said, pointing to Soonyoung's phone still open to Jeonghan's live. Jeonghan was now knocking on Mingyu and Seokmin's room, hoping to bother the other younger members.

"That makes the two of us, then" Soonyoung said, cuddling to Jihoon who kept pushing his persistent boyfriend away. He gave up eventually, sighing, letting Soonyoung crush him in a hug, and resumed scrolling on their adored hyung's Instagram.

Soonyoung woke up later, lulled to sleep by his boyfriend's soft massages on his head which didn't stop even as he stirred. "Was I asleep for a long time?" he mumbled as he stretched.

"I'm not sure," Jihoon said, his voice also sleepy. "I didn't notice. The live ended a few minutes ago, I think. Jeonghan hyung said good night.

"Oh?" Soonyoung said, sitting up to reach for his phone on the table. "What else did he do?"

"He shared his skincare routine," Jihoon told him. "He washed his face and did some The Saem promotion."

"That's so Jeonghan hyung." Soonyoung paused. "The live is still going though?"

The live was still definitely on, the camera propped up on a table, showing a bed of a room and a bundle of something under the white sheets. Jeonghan was nowhere to be seen, so Soonyoung had to assume. "You think he fell asleep?"

Jihoon peered at the phone and shook his head. "Such a Jeonghan thing to do."

"You think we should wake him?"

As if on cue, there's a sound of a door opening and shutting, and Joshua came into view walking inside the room.

"Jeonghannie?" he whispered as he sat on Jeonghan's bed.

There's a bit of a shuffle on the sheets before there was an answer with a voice that said Jeonghan just woke up. "Joshuji~. Did you watch the live? I talked to Carats a lot today."

"Tired?" Joshua's back was turned to the camera but it was too easy to imagine the smile he had reserved only for Jeonghan.

"Soonyoung," Jihoon said slowly, his voice a little tense. "I don't think he knows. Do you think we should..."

It happened. Jeonghan's arms shot up and reached for Joshua to pull him down and Joshua leaned forward at his touch. It didn't really take a genius to know what they were doing with Jeonghan's arms around Joshua's neck, Joshua's arms carrying his weight to keep himself from crushing Jeonghan under him.

" _Soonyoung_."

Soonyoung only looked at Jihoon wide-eyed. _Was there anything else they could do?_

Joshua pushed himself up and laughed. "I couldn't watch your live. You were using my phone, silly. Where is it?"

"Table."

Joshua whipped back, and it was only a split second but Soonyoung knew it was already captured by hundreds of thousands of Carats still watching the live: Joshua's little moment of panic because _he knew they got found out_.

Joshua smiled calmly as he went to reach for his phone and said _Good night Carats_ with his honey voice, as if it could distract any of them from the actual issue.

Which may or may not have been confirmed with Jeonghan shooting up from his bed at Joshua's greeting, the same panicked expression reflected on his face caught on camera before the screen faded to black.

"Well," Soonyoung said, still staring even when his phone dimmed. "Could be worse."

"Well, yeah, sure at least they didn't get caught having sex." Jihoon punched Soonyoung on his shoulder and Soonyoung dropped the phone on his face. "It's really, _really_ bad, Soonyoung."

"Look at the bright side," Soonyoung said, sounding as sunny as he possibly could in this situation. "At least they wouldn't have to hide their relationship anymore."

Jihoon looked at him.

"Oh no. It's that _I want to break up with you_ face."

Jihoon punched him again before pushing him off the bed, and he landed on the floor with a painful _thud_. "That's because I can hear your thoughts, you idiot. _No_ , we're not going to go on a Vlive to tell Carats our relationship. That's _stupid_."

Soonyoung laughed and crawled back up to the bed even when Jihoon was still kicking him.

"Or you know, we can break up right now and tell Carats that we _were_ in a relationship. Past tense. Oh no, it's that _I really, **really** want to break up with you_ fa-"

Soonyoung let his words drown in Jihoon's lips, satisfied that he got to rile up his boyfriend so much today. (Jihoon believed that it was the most effective way to shut Soonyoung up. It's true.) _Thanks, Jeonghan and Joshua hyung_. "We're not breaking up, then?"

"Shut up and go to sleep. We'll figure things out tomorrow with everyone."

Soonyoung only laughed as Jihoon tugged him closer, his arms around Soonyoung's waist like they belonged there. Jihoon was right. Maybe they'll deal with everything tomorrow. Maybe they didn't even have anything to deal with at all. After all, Carats _must know_ about this, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Because Joshua Hong failed us on Angel's birthday. We were just asking for ONE FREAKING PHOTO MR. HONG IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK. Ugh. _Some best friend._
> 
> @je000nghan and I couldn't stop talking about it, too. Originally, I wanted to gift this to her, since she kept encouraging me to write Jihan but I'm just _so sure_ I would never give them justice (case in point *points to the general direction of this Jihan turned Soonhoon fic*). Still. Thanks for believing in me, even when I don't believe in myself. ♡
> 
> Since Vern already reached 1M followers, and it was Jeonghan's birthday, I was trying to guess which member would open their insta next, except it would obviously NOT be Jeonghan, but here is a Jeonghan-centric fic because I'm self-indulgent. 
> 
> Because I'm going crazy because of it. Because Jihan is lifeu.
> 
> Tell me if you dropped Joshua Hong, too. Or I dunno, if you love Soonhoon as much as I do that I just **had** to make this about them. Or some thoughts if you may~. How do you think the members would deal with this kind of situation? @je000nghan said they probably wouldn't do anything, and pretend everything is normal... it would be a wise decision, too. What do you guys think?


End file.
